


Biology

by Phyrren (rainbeep)



Series: cockpit conversations [2]
Category: Star Wars: Edge of the Empire (Roleplaying Game), Star Wars: The Old Republic Era
Genre: F/M, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, aliens are weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 08:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19849555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbeep/pseuds/Phyrren
Summary: It was his turn to stand and leave this time.Arden and Phyrrus discuss a difference in their races, and Phy regrets it.





	Biology

“ _Thirteen months_?” 

“What? That’s usual, anyway.” 

The gawk that greeted him was enough to tell him it wasn’t _usual_ , for human standards. He shrugged his shoulders, tilting his head in her direction. 

“Human ones are nine, mostly.” 

His brows furrowed. Arden opened her mouth to speak, reaching over to pick up her cup. 

“There’s been a few studies - they’d be longer if our babies weren’t too big to be born naturally. They’re just in there long enough to get formed and then they’re outta there. Can’t walk, talk, do anything for themselves.” 

“That’s - so _obtuse_ . And it’s always been like that?” Phyrrus asked. She nodded her head, straw between her lips, the remains of a bruise on her cheek. He had almost forgotten she’d gotten _decked_ a few days back. She acted as spry and colorful as ever, and he wondered how long it had been since he was able to bounce back so quickly. 

“Yep. You think we’d evolve, but nah.” 

“Babies can’t… _walk_ , at least right away,” he said, struggling to remember. It’d been … several years since he had seen one of his species, so young and small. “They’re able to hold themselves up, i think. And they can understand a lot more.” 

“Yeah. No wonder we’re the minority now,” Arden said, almost grumbling - a teasing noise. “Our babies are shit. They can’t even support their own brain, it’s so heavy. How does that work? Like, how fucking _huge_ are your infants that they can do that?” 

“...normal size? I don’t know, Arden. It’s been a _few years_ since I’ve been around a small one.” 

She tilted her head: the clink of her metal cup being set on the floor was sharp. She resettled, feet on the dashboard, scooted down in her seat. Arden never seemed to take _pilot duty_ seriously - and even less so when it was more than one of them. She was too relaxed, too easily comforted by their presence. 

“Like, ours are upward of ten pounds, or whatever. Some personal assistant droids weigh more than they do. But they’re so _useless_ because women can’t fit anything bigger. You think we’d evolve wider hips, like the Twi’lek.” 

There was a moment of pause. Conversations regarding their races weren’t uncommon: Arden had seen so much of the galaxy in a way he hadn’t, in too many beds and homes to count, and her stories wove this same truth. He was familiar with races not his own: had fought alongside many in the past and had seen a few of their beds in his own right, but definitely not at length as she had. 

Dark eyes peered over at her, taking in the pigments on her leg and shoulder, her usual nightly uniform not hiding much of it from his view. He took in how her belly folded in her hunched state and the flare of her lower half under the baggy, cut-up shirt she wore. 

“I think that might be it,” he said, clearing his throat. “I didn’t think we were so different - your race and mine. But if you’re anything to go off of, my women are built more like Twi’lek.” 

“Must have looser pussies, then.” 

His throat clearing turned into unexpected coughing, his eyes rolling. 

“Arden, _no_.” 

“It’s true! How’re you suppose to fit an entire fuckin’ _child_ out if you’re not looser than humans?” 

Another pause. Phyrrus did not like this one. She hadn’t noticed his appeasing eyes, comparing her to his own women, but he noticed hers, eyes dancing over his person and his gun holster and -- 

“Ah,” she said, and he could feel a well of dread washing over him, “ _that’s_ why Mirialans have _bigger cocks_.” 

Phyrrus put his head in his hands, exhaling. He had never expected to hear that string of words grace her lips - her quirked, amusement-tinted lips, green eyes enjoying _every moment_ of his discomfort. 

“Where does it hide --” 

“Arden.” 

“ -- How do you walk around _packing_ like that without --” 

“ _Arden.”_

“ -- me _noticing_ that?” 

It was his turn to stand and leave this time.


End file.
